garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Herman Post
Herman Post is Jon Arbuckle's mailman. Garfield constantly torments him by ripping off his pants and leaving him shredded and scratched, and he perpetually tries to find a way to deliver the mail safely, but rarely succeeds. He is the mailman for Jon's neighborhood because no one else will put up with Garfield's tricks. In The Garfield Show, he takes advantage of this predicament by taking a two week vacation every year, getting a raise when returning early. Physical Appearance Herman wears a blue hat and outfit. He also has oversized cheeks and brown/yellow/white/gray hair (Including facial hair) Personality Herman is dedicated to his job as a mailman but Garfield's constant attacks have often taken a physical and mental toll on his well-being. Victories *He succeeds in delivering the mail safely by folding the mail into paper airplanes and throwing them at the house, to which Garfield replied, "NO FAIR!". *Possibly non-canon, the mailman succeeded in a splash screen, which had him in a gi and a black belt and Garfield in a defeated position. *He succeeded by wearing a suit of armor. *He brought his assistant Waldo, who then jumped on Garfield. *He brought Fido, a snake. *Garfield tries to steal Herman's letters as the Caped Avenger (one of his alternate forms) on March 30, 1979 and fails. *He succeeded by bringing in his big dog against Garfield. *He once dumped the mail in the mailbox, but while running away, he ran out onto the street and got hit by a car. *In "The Mysterious Machine", he got a big tank which allowed him to deliver the mail safely, but later got rid of it as he thought Garfield's machine would rip the top off and throw him in the mud. *In the story segment "Surprise Package" from the Garfield's Scary Tales storybook he announces his retirement to Garfield and gives him a package as a peace offering which contains a giant ugly spider the size of a basketball. After Garfield inexplicably squishes the arachnid when he passes out from fright, Herman is last seen leaving the area in an ominous silhouette. Appearances The Garfield Show Season 1 *Freaky Monday *Pup in the Pound *Time Twist *Mailman Blues *Out on a Limb *Mastermind Season 2 *The Big Sneeze *Cyber Mailman *Land of Hold *Dog Days *Garfield Astray *A Gripping Tale *Full of Beans *Rain or Shine *Parrot Blues Season 3 *Furry Tales **Furry Tales Part 1 *Land of Later *The Superhero Apprentice *What a Difference a Pet Makes *Partners in Mime *Online Arbuckle *Muscle Mouse Season 4 *Bewitched **Bewitched: Bewitched & Bewildered (cameo) *The Mean Machine **The Mean Machine: Men of Metal (robot clone) **The Mean Machine: Robot Rampage (robot clone) **The Mean Machine: Rocket to Sprocket (cameo as himself and robot clone) **The Mean Machine: The Robot Revolution *Glitter Gulch **Glitter Gulch: Go West, Young Cat **Glitter Gulch: Blazing Lasagna **Glitter Gulch: Life on the Stage **Glitter Gulch: All That Glitters... *Against All Tides **Against All Tides: Scallywags and Scoundrels Sea *Lasagna Tree **Lasagna Tree: The Rat Pack *Garfception *For Mice *Silence of the Sheep *Home Sweet Home *Delicious Donut Day *My Dog, the Cat *Fraidy Cat *Very Very Long Night Trivia * In Garfield and Friends, Herman's hair and mustache are light brown. In The Garfield Show, they are yellow. In the comic strip and other media, his hair and mustache are shown to be either white or gray. * In the The Garfield Show episode, Delicious Donut Day, Herman reveals that he shares a birthday with Jon Arbuckle. Gallery Mailman.gif TGA017.png TGA018a.png TGA020b.png TGA021.png Image-HermanPost.jpg Felon25a.png Felon25b.png 2TT20.png 2TT21.png 2TT22.png 2TT24.png 2TT25.png 2TT65.png 2TT66.png 2TT67.png 2TT120.png 2TT121.png 2TT122.png 1987-02-13.gif 5Min78a.png 5Min78b.png 5Min79.png 5Min92.png 5Min93.png 5Min94.png 5Min95.png Daze14a.png Daze14b.png Daze14c.png download (35).jpeg|Herman in The Garfield Show 51UxvT8urVLa.jpg Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Strip Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:Antagonists